nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Bro.
.]] '''Ice Bros.' are a rare species of Hammer Bro. that debuted in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Ice Bros. resemble ordinary Hammer Bros., but with light blue/pure white shoes, shells and helmets. Instead of throwing hammers, they will throw Ice Balls at their enemies (similar to how Fire Bros. throw Fireballs, except that their ice balls disappear upon hitting the ground). History ''Super Mario'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Ice Bros. appear in World 3 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They are the enemies in the Enemy Course. As aforementioned, they use Ice Balls as weapons to harm and freeze Mario and company into ice cubes; their ice balls can also freeze other enemies, including others of their species). Like most of their related species, they usually attack in a group of their members. If a Yoshi catches one of their Ice Balls, the Yoshi can spit it out in the form of a blue fireball that freezes anything in its path. ''New Super Mario Bros. U''/''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' Ice Bros. reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U, where they are found in Frosted Glacier, Icicle Caverns in which there are only 2 of them and World Coin-7. They behave the same way they did in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where they attempt to freeze players by throwing Ice Balls. ''New Super Luigi U'' In New Super Luigi U, Ice Bros. are slightly more common. They appear in the levels All Aboard! and Frozen Fuzzies. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' .]] Ice Bros. make their ''Paper Mario debut in Paper Mario: Sticker Star for the Nintendo 3DS. Their appearance is the same as in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They are appear in enemies in most of World 4. They are quite a common enemy in this game, being slighty more common than Fire Bros. Like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, they throw Ice Balls and try to hit Mario. Most of them will home in on Mario, and do 3 HP of damage and freeze Mario for a few seconds if they hit. Being frozen will also leave Mario vulnerable to a First Strike from other enemies in the area. Ice Bros later appear in the first area of Rugged Road after the player has placed an ice-based Thing sticker, which will turn all the Fire Bros. in the area into Ice Bros. In battle, they are immune to all Ice Flower stickers and Chillhammer stickers. Their main weakness is fire; of the player uses a Fire Flower or a Burnhammer sticker, they take double damage. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Ice Bros. reappear in Paper Mario: Color Splash, behaving the same way as the previous game. They can be found in Lighthouse Island, Fortune Island, and Black Bowser's Castle. A large number of them appear behind the waterfall in the parallel world of Lighthouse Island. An Ice Bro appears in Redpepper Volcano, where he tries to persuade his coach, a Snifit, to let him fight Mario after all of the Fire Bros. are defeated. When he tries to throw an ice ball at Mario, he misses and hits the ground in front of him. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' In Mario Golf: World Tour, one of the names that can appear on the tournament scoreboard is "Ice Bro". ''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' Ice Bros appear in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as Water-attribute enemies. In battle, in addition to attacking normally, they may occasionally use Water Change to cause damage and change any Fire Orbs on the player's Orb field into Water Orbs, as well as Frenzied Blows to deal a large amount of damage. When defeated, they may randomly drop Light Blocks of Hammer Bros, while defeating them with 10+ Combo attacks guarantees they will drop Ice Flowers. As Water enemies, they take extra damage from Wood attribute attacks and less from Fire damage. As teammates, Ice Bros have an HP rating of 4/6, an ATK rating of 5/6, and a RCV rating of 2/6. Their Water Change Skill is identical to the enemy skill, and their Awoken Skill Recovery Boost increases the amount of HP healed when clearing Heart Orbs. Ice Bros use Star Coins and Grand Star Coins to raise their Skill Levels. The player can create an Ice Bro by transforming a Hammer Bro with five Ice Flowers. Teammates may occasionally gain ATK bonuses from depowered Ice Bros. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Ice Bros reappear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions after being absent from the original game. They appear as enemies and recruitable Ranged-type allies exclusively in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser, and are first encountered in Ice Guys Finish Last. They are strong against Fire Bros but weak against Fly Guys. Strangely, unlike in other games, their tongues appear to be light blue. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Ice Bros reappear in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, where they are found in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode. They are strong against Fire Bros and Broque Madame, but are weak against Fly Guys and Parabones. Profiles and statistics ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' profile: That chilly ice is especially strong against Fire Bros. They're weak against those expressionless Fly Guys. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' *''Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' profile: That chilly ice is especially strong against Fire Bros. They're weak against Fly Guys, but keep that a secret! See also *Hammer Bro. *Fire Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Sumo Bro. Category:Mario enemies Category:Paper Mario enemies Category:Mario species Category:Koopas